The Twins of Evil Blood
by kitfallen
Summary: Naminé is a crazily evil Princess with her twin brother Roxas, and when her love for the handsome Prince Sora is not returned... Roxas is sent out to 'deal' with the problem. Sora/Namine, Axel/Sora, Axel/Roxas, slight Namine/Roxas, mostly AkuRoku
1. Daughter of Evil

Title: **The Daughter of Evil**  
Genre: Kingdom Hearts/Vocaloids(The Evil Series)  
Rating: PG14  
Pairings: Sora/Naminé(one-sided), Axel/Sora(one-sided), Axel/Roxas, (slight Roxas/Naminé if you squint)  
Summary: Naminé is a crazily evil Princess with her twin brother Roxas, and when her love for the handsome Prince Sora is not returned... Roxas is sent out to 'deal' with the problem.

Note: This will probably make more sense if you youtube "vocaloid evil series" and watch those seven songs.

--

Naminé:

_I was very so in love._

_He had the most gorgeous blue eyes I had ever seen and soft chocolate brown hair. He was kind and caring--he was perfect._

_Sora--my knight in shining armor._

_In between dull meetings with the peasants, who were just plainly annoying (I mean, really, asking _me_ for money?), I would daydream of riding away with my perfect knight._

_But, at night, I would sob into my pillow. Of course he would never want _me_. I was tainted. I was a witch, an evil witch._

_If I couldn't have him... well, no one else could either._


	2. Servant of Evil

Title: **The Servant of Evil**  
Genre: Kingdom Hearts/Vocaloids(The Evil Series)  
Rating: PG14  
Pairings: Sora/Naminé(one-sided), Axel/Sora(one-sided), Axel/Roxas, (slight Roxas/Naminé if you squint)  
Summary: Naminé is a crazily evil Princess with her twin brother Roxas, and when her love for the handsome Prince Sora is not returned... Roxas is sent out to 'deal' with the problem.

Note: This will probably make more sense if you youtube "vocaloid evil series" and watch those seven songs.

--

Roxas:

_My dearest sister--she was my everything._

_My dear Princess._

_I sat outside her bedroom door as she sobbed every night, wishing and praying that I could do anything to make her worries all disappear._

_She was the happy one of us--or at least, she was supposed to be the happy one._

_To keep her happy, I would do _anything_. Anything to keep her heart pure and full of joy._

_As I stood over the body of the one I'd been told to kill for the sake of my dearest's happiness... why couldn't I stop these tears?_


	3. Prince of Blue

Title: **The Prince of Blue**  
Genre: Kingdom Hearts/Vocaloids(The Evil Series)  
Rating: PG14  
Pairings: Sora/Naminé(one-sided), Axel/Sora(one-sided), Axel/Roxas, (slight Roxas/Naminé if you squint)  
Summary: Naminé is a crazily evil Princess with her twin brother Roxas, and when her love for the handsome Prince Sora is not returned... Roxas is sent out to 'deal' with the problem.

Note: This will probably make more sense if you youtube "vocaloid evil series" and watch those seven songs.

--

Sora:

_The Prince of Blue was well loved. His country held him dear to their hearts and he had many friends._

He never really understood why girls would follow him everywhere--hiding behind corners when he turned to look at them. When he asked one of his servants, they just giggled at him.

Even when he went to the peaceful country of Green, girls would cheer at him. They would gather until he finally could take no more and hid from their leering eyes in the nearby forest.

There he met a lanky figure in a green dress, and soon they fell in love.

Axel was his green beauty with lovely red locks. Axel could make him laugh even when the disapproving frowns of his parents made him quiver in fear and shame.

Sora never seemed to catch the slight hesitation before a smile from his beauty from country of Green.

"I love you," Axel whispered into his ear.

"Marry me." Sora breathed, too afraid to look up.

Had he been watching, he might have seen the disgust and horror that flashed across Axel's face before he smiled charmingly and said, "Oh yes, please."


	4. Son of Green

Title: **The Son of Green**  
Genre: Kingdom Hearts/Vocaloids(The Evil Series)  
Rating: PG14  
Pairings: Sora/Naminé(one-sided), Axel/Sora(one-sided), Axel/Roxas, (slight Roxas/Naminé if you squint)  
Summary: Naminé is a crazily evil Princess with her twin brother Roxas, and when her love for the handsome Prince Sora is not returned... Roxas is sent out to 'deal' with the problem.

Note: This will probably make more sense if you youtube "vocaloid evil series" and watch those seven songs.

--

Axel:

_Getting the Prince to fall for him was easy. All it took was a few swings of girlish hips, the flutter of some eyelashes, and a tall, manly figure._

His parents had been part of the secret rebellion. He had been born and trained since birth for his task.

"It is your duty, Axel."

"Yes, father."

He was to bring peace.

When it was found out that the Princess of Yellow had fallen for the Blue Prince, Axel was put into action. He seduced Sora, watching as Namine burned with rage and jealousy.

It was only a matter of time now.

Axel rested by the park, mindlessly plucking loose threads from his soft green dress--it brought out his stunning eyes, they said--when a bright burst of yellow caught his attention.

Blue eyes met green and they both knew.

They were in love.

The odd pair crashed together like a wave into the shore, all teeth like sharp shells and pale skin like soft sand.

It was too bad that Roxas had been sent to kill him.

"I'm sorry." Axel whispered, his fingers trailing down the wet cheeks of his blond lover.

Roxas's hands shook as they held the knife above Axel's heart, quivering with emotion that neither should_ have had._

Green eyes closed and long fingers wrapped around the smaller boy's. Not letting either have a second thought, Axel plunged the sharp knife into his chest. The pain flared and the world went fuzzy around the edges.

"Thank you... Roxas."

And then Axel collapsed to the already blood-soaked ground.


	5. Daughter of Vengeance

Title: **The Daughter of Vengeance**  
Genre: Kingdom Hearts/Vocaloids(The Evil Series)  
Rating: PG14  
Pairings: Sora/Naminé(one-sided), Axel/Sora(one-sided), Axel/Roxas, (slight Roxas/Naminé if you squint)  
Summary: Naminé is a crazily evil Princess with her twin brother Roxas, and when her love for the handsome Prince Sora is not returned... Roxas is sent out to 'deal' with the problem.

Note: This will probably make more sense if you youtube "vocaloid evil series" and watch those seven songs.

--

Kairi:

_She stood as a warrior of red._

Kairi had been an enemy of the Princess ever seen the evil witch had sentenced her lover to death when he went to try to persuade her to not starve their town to death.

Now all she wanted was vengeance.

Instead what she got was the wrong twin.

"Why?" She breathed as she saw the Princess's servant, her twin brother Roxas, in place of her. He was wearing the Princess's dresses, smiling in her same way as blood trickled down from his neck wear Kairi held her sword to the soft skin.

"Oh how disappointing." He said instead, keeping up the act of being his sister.

Several of the peasants jumped forward before Kairi could say another word and cried triumphantly.

They dragged the fake Princess to the dungeon to await the three o'clock appointment for the guillotine.

Kairi didn't tell anyone about the mix-up. She didn't think they really cared as long as someone_ was beheaded today._

It wasn't until she was standing in the castle square that she caught sight of the real Princess. She was hidden in a huge dark robe, but her golden locks marked her for who she was.

Thankfully, none of the other peasants had noticed, too focused on the beheading happening shortly.

Kairi sided over to stand nearby the true Princess of Yellow... but the girl's face was not it's usual smirk of carelessness. Tears run freely down its sides, but her blue eyes were held wide to watch her brother walk across the wooden stage.

Roxas played a good crazily evil witch. As he held his head within the wooden hole of the guillotine, he smirked, his eyes connected unbreakingly with his twin's.

As the clock bells rang through out the square, Roxas smiled, "Oh, it's time for tea!"

And then it was all over.


	6. Message of Regret

Title: **The Message of Regret**  
Genre: Kingdom Hearts/Vocaloids(The Evil Series)  
Rating: PG14  
Pairings: Sora/Naminé(one-sided), Axel/Sora(one-sided), Axel/Roxas, (slight Roxas/Naminé if you squint)  
Summary: Naminé is a crazily evil Princess with her twin brother Roxas, and when her love for the handsome Prince Sora is not returned... Roxas is sent out to 'deal' with the problem.

Note: This will probably make more sense if you youtube "vocaloid evil series" and watch those seven songs.

--

Naminé:

_My legs gave away and I slumped to the ground, only caring enough to keep my sobs quiet so I wouldn't attract attention and make my brother's sacrifice a meaningless one._

My Brother!_ My mind cried, howling for its twin, its other half._

_I barely felt a soft tap to my shoulder. Looking up, I saw the red warrior woman who had been the leader of the rebellion against us--me._

_I shuddered, sure that it was my turn on the guillotine now._

_But she leaned down and offered me a golden pocket watch. "You dropped this." She said softly. It was the watch Roxas had given me when he told me to hide._

_I clung to it, "Thank you, miss." I said, my voice a mere whisper. My words seemed to have some effect on her, because she smiled widely at me before turning to leave with the others._

_With shaking hands, I undid the clasp on the pocket watch, retrieving the carefully written note inside._

_"**Please be happy, even without me at your side.**_

_**And I wish, that maybe if we get another try, we could be twins again. In some other life. What do you think?**_

_**-Roxas**"_

_I could only sob harder, nodding fiercely even though his eyes were sightless now._

___How could I have been so blind to the person who was everything to me? So selfish as not to see his love?_

--

Thanks for reading!

I wish you many happy writings!


End file.
